Consumers demand that battery life of their mobile devices be extended without detrimentally affecting their user experience. Increasing battery life is beneficial, in that it extends a time between required battery charging and increases a time the consumer can use a device. Accordingly, conventional methods and apparatus to optimize power delivery include system-level power management, such as dynamic clock and voltage scaling (DCVS), in which software controls frequency and voltage scaling based on a stored table of values; automatic voltage scaling (AVS), in which hardware controls a voltage setting based on a speed of a delay synthesizer; and automatic clock scaling (ACS), in which a clock period is adjusted by hardware. In light of the consumer demand for increasing battery life, it is desirable to advance the state of the art over these conventional techniques by more accurately optimizing power delivery techniques and reducing power consumption.
Accordingly, there are long-felt industry needs for methods and apparatus that mitigate problems of conventional methods and apparatus, including improved methods and apparatus that improve performance and power savings.